


Of Love and War

by sofiam



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama & Romance, F/M, First Time, Forbidden Love, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, R Plus L Equals J, Romantic Jon Snow, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiam/pseuds/sofiam
Summary: After years of living under the abuses of King Rhaegar, who charges high taxes, but without providing any support to the population, the North decides to start a separatist rebellion against the tyrannical kingdom, under the command of General Eddard Stark.During the war, Sansa Stark ends up being chased by King Rhaegar's soldiers but ends up being saved by Jon Snow, King Rhaegar's bastard son. Immediately, Sansa falls in love with the enemy soldier, even though she has already been promised to Harry Hardyng, a war hero who fights alongside her father.Could duty and the horrors of war outshine Sansa and Jon's love?
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will have more chapter, but I am not able to get the information that the story has only one chapter :(

For the first time in months, Sansa was happy, she laughed as she plunged into the hot spring again, having Jeyne Poole's company a few meters away.

  
"Come on, Jeyne, the water is so good!" Sansa calls her friend to enter the fountain but again receives a negative.

  
"I don't want to get wet, Lady Sansa," Jeyne replied and in response Sansa laughed, enjoying the hot water.

  
It was difficult to get Catelyn Stark's permission to go to Winterfell's hot springs, the place was removed from the Castle and Lady Catelyn had been restricting Sansa's exits since the war broke out.

  
Ah, the War, Sansa couldn't help but think of the War with sadness, it barely started and was already sad to see her father, General Eddard Stark, fighting away from home and taking her older brother, Robb, abandoning the family in Winterfell.

  
She knew that her father was an honorable man and that his fight was just, in the face of the atrocities perpetrated by King Rhaegar, who levied abusive taxes and fees on his subjects, without, however, properly taking care of his population.

  
The North was starving, trying to send all the money demanded by King Rhaegar and even in the face of the population's pleas, the King made no concessions, further worsening his relationship with the North.

  
Sansa still remembered hearing her father talking to her mother about King Rhaegar, while talking about the stormy temperament of the King, who years ago had eloped with his only sister, Lyanna Stark. Lyanna had died in childbirth, causing him, despite Eddard's contempt for Rhaegar, to beg him to allow his nephew to be raised in the North, which was denied.

  
Since then the relationship with the Crown has never been the same, Rhaegar did not allow his son to leave the Court, so the Stark family never met him, any contact being prevented by Rhaegar so that they had any information about Rhagar's bastard boy.

  
Eddard resented the story, Sansa knew that. Her father never spoke to anyone about Lyanna or his nephew raised at Court, the subject was banned in Winterfell, so everything she knew came from Eddard and Catelyn's conversations that she overheard.

  
She sighed and again plunged into the fountain, trying to dispel the sad thoughts, it was at that moment that she stopped listening to Jeyne's screams, having emerged from the water too late.

  
"Lady Sansa!" Jeyne shouted when he heard the approach of three unknown horses "Lady Sansa!"

  
Sansa emerged from the water and heard Jeyne's pleas, she looked around for her friend's source of concern and found three gentlemen in the distance wearing Crown uniforms.

  
Sansa's heart raced, remaining unresponsive for a few seconds until she hurriedly left the fountain.

  
“Come on, Lady Sansa, we have to go. We are alone and away from home! ” Jeyne said desperately, reaching for Sansa's clothes, but there was no time, Sansa soon realized that the two should get out of there as soon as possible, so she just put her shawl over her shoulders, leaving only the clothes she was wearing to bathe.

  
The two ran from there and for a moment believed that they had not seen them, but when one of them stopped in front of them, Sansa and Jeyne soon realized that they were wrong.

  
"What do two beautiful girls do here alone?" he said with a macabre smile and Sansa shivered with that, she and Jeyne were lost.


	2. Chapter One

Sansa ran as if her life depended on it, and it really did.

  
Jeyne was ahead, managing to keep a good distance between her and the men, Sansa, on the other hand, found it difficult to run, feeling her bare feet getting hurt with each new step she took.

  
She felt her chest burning to need air, behold she could barely keep her breath as she ran, Jeyne and Sansa even managed to keep a good distance as they were on foot, as men found it difficult to move in the forest while they were walking. It was for this reason that when they reached a part of the path that was an open field Sansa knew she was lost.

  
Soon the men were able to easily reach her, and that was when Sansa felt one of them pulling her hair, making it fall and roll on the floor.

  
Sansa tried to get up quickly, but it was not enough to prevent one of them from getting off his horse and be on top of her.

  
"No!" she screamed.

  
"Be still, young lady, I promise you will like it." Now the three were off their horses, Sansa struggled to scream for Jeyne, trying to see where she was, but apparently her friend had managed to escape.

  
"No, please!" Sansa begged and struggled, making the disgusting man find it difficult to hold her, so another came to help him.

  
"I'll go first and then you."

  
Sansa felt horror at those words, fighting and struggling more and more and in that moment she wished to be like her sister Arya, wished to know how to fight and get rid of those men.

  
But Sansa at that moment possessed a strength that she did not even know, for a brief moment she managed to pull herself off and crawl on the floor, but soon one of them took her foot and pulled her towards him.

  
At that moment the tears were falling freely while she was still fighting, but she felt her strength drain away, she felt like screaming that she was the daughter of General Eddard Stark, that the two of them should move away before it was too late, but she didn't have forces for that, just managing to shout disconnected words. However, she well knew that if she made it clear who she was, she could cause them even more anger.

  
She was already discredited when she heard a horse gallop approaching.

  
"What in the seven hells is going on here?" she heard a scream and then she felt one of the men being taken off her and she closed her eyes tightly, not having the strength to see what was going on there, if that was the end of her, she would rather not see what would happen to her.

  
“My lord, please! Have mercy!” she heard different pleas.

  
She heard more surprised sighs and pleas for forgiveness and then sword-banging sounds, although there didn't seem to be a fight there.

  
"My lady?" she heard a soft voice, but she didn't want to open her eyes, she was too frightened for such an act, so she shrank even more "My lady, I swear you're safe now."

  
She opened her eyes slowly, afraid of what she would find, where she was from she soon saw two bodies nearby and knew there was likely to be a third. Slowly, she sat up and faced the stranger who spoke to her.

  
He was close to her, but he maintained a certain respectful distance, he was strong and handsome, she soon realized, but soon avoided such a thought, she had just been chased and again found herself alone in the presence of a man, while wearing only her underclothes, however, even though she knew she should fear him, she did not.

  
He looked kind, but soon she became aware of her soaked clothes and crossed her arms in front of her chest, avoiding any look at the place, but he didn't seem to have seen it.

  
He turned for a moment as he faded his coat from the Crown army uniform, not wanting the girl to be frightened by the sight and think of the worst, then he faced her again and held out his coat.

  
"You can wear it, it will protect you." He gently handed over his coat, being careful not to touch her, as he knew she would be frightened after experiencing near-rape.

  
Sansa pulled on his coat and buttoned it quickly, cringing again when she heard galloping sounds.

  
"Jon?" she heard a man scream. "What happened?"

  
"Don't come any closer, Sam." Jon asked softly, seeing the state that Sansa was in, not wanting her to be frightened by the presence of another man.

  
"OK. What is happening?" the voice asked again.

  
"These three bastards were chasing this poor girl." Jon communicated while his friend was a few meters away, obeying the order not to approach, Sansa heard a startled exclamation from the other man and for an instant felt more secure in their presence. "Sam, go back to camp and take care of this situation, I was going to take the girl safely to her home."

Sansa stared at him without saying a word, despite what happened she felt strangely safe with this man and felt inside that he would indeed take her safely home.

"Do you want help getting up?" he questioned.

  
Sansa then stared at her feet, realizing for the first time that they were bloody and bruised after running barefoot, she flinched.

  
"I can help you if you want," he said softly and Sansa nodded. "Can I pick you up?" he asked gently, knowing it would be the only way to prevent her feet from touching the ground again, Sansa again nodded and soon he was lifting her off the floor and sitting her on top of his horse.

  
"Where should I take you?" he questioned and in response, Sansa pointed to the direction where he should go.

  
"To Winterfell Castle, Sir." She answered hoarsely, he just waved and guided the horse in the direction indicated.

  
“My name is Jon, my Lady. I am a lieutenant in the Crown army and I ask a thousand pardons for what happened to you, but I know that no excuse will be enough to erase what happened to you. ” Sansa looked at him from the horse and just waved.

  
Jon walked beside his horse, preferring to walk, avoiding that he thus had close contact with the girl, imagining that she would not like such an act.

  
“My name is Sansa, Sir. Sansa Stark. ” She replied in a low voice, saying nothing about the apology. Soon she saw Jon's face light up, certainly recognizing her name, but, on the other hand, he said nothing, just waved and smiled at her.

  
The arrival at the castle was tumultuous, a few moments ago Jeyne had managed to reach the place and communicated what had happened, causing a real disorder in the castle and causing Catelyn and the guards to leave desperately after Sansa.

  
Sansa and Jon found them at the gates of Winterfell and soon Catelyn started to cry when she saw her daughter.

  
"Sansa!" Lady de Winterfell screamed.

  
Sansa looked at the soldier beside her, who as soon as she noticed the approach of other people took a step to distance himself from the horse.

  
"Ser Rodrik, help Sansa." Catelyn turned to Winterfell's master-at-arms as soon as he noticed her injured feet.

  
Ser Rodrik helped Sansa get off the horse, leaving her facing Catelyn who at that moment noticed the Crown army uniform coat that Sansa was wearing. Catelyn's expression suddenly closed and then she turned to Jon, forgetting for a moment the daughter who now trembled.

  
"Who are you?" she seriously questioned.

  
"Captain Jon Snow, my lady" Catelyn's expression worsened when she realized that he was not only a soldier of the enemy force but also Rhaegar's bastard.

  
"He saved me, mom," Sansa said in a small voice when she noticed Lady Catelyn's sour expression.

  
"And how does the captain have the courage to set foot here after what your men did to my daughter?" Catelyn did not soften at her daughter's explanation, on the contrary, she looked even angrier.

  
"My Lady, more than anyone, I am indignant at the vile attitudes of those men, you should know that they have all been punished and that the entire battalion will be aware that they must keep their distance from any woman in this village," Jon spoke softly, not seeming to be affected by Catelyn's words.

  
"The behavior of your men only reflects the Crown's lack of respect for this land." Jon lowered his head, not wanting to argue.

  
"Mother, the captain helped me, besides, he is not to blame for the King's excesses," Sansa replied, not really knowing the family ties that the captain had with the King. Catelyn, on the other hand, glared at Jon.

  
"Sansa, go inside and take off that coat, Jeyne accompanies Lady Sansa and brings the garment back to return to the captain," Catelyn ordered.

  
"It is not necessary." Jon replied, "I must return to camp." He looked briefly at Sansa, wanting to say goodbye to the young woman, but he knew he could not do it out loud, as he would risk making Lady Catelyn even angrier, so he tried to leave the property, while Sansa still stared at him.

  
"Thanks." She thanked him in a small voice, but she doubted he heard.

  
“Sansa, where was your head? Bring home an enemy army officer! You are Eddard Stark's daughter, how could you subject us to that? ” Catelyn exclaimed angrily, but at that moment Sansa did not hear her, as she was very focused on the vision of Jon moving away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii
> 
> What did you think of the chapter? Tell me what you would like to see in this story <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, 
> 
> If you liked it please let me know :D
> 
> This story will have more chapter, but I am not able to get the information that the story has only one chapter :(


End file.
